


Morning Routine

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, panchito has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: Panchito wakes up one morning feeling antsy and he knows just what to do to alleviate the situation.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 55





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got like 10 pages written of my slow burn three caballeros fic. So here’s some more short smut in the mean time .. enjoy and sorry for any typos I wrote this at like midnight

If there was one thing Panchito looked forward to when waking up it was his morning routine. His alarm would go off at 5 AM and he’d be quick to turn it off before his sleeping boyfriend woke up from it. Panchito always had a abundance of energy when he woke up, and he found the best way to start his day was with a jog around the neighborhood. Fall was his favorite time to jog with the leaves changing colors and the cool breeze against his feathers. He’d get home and shower before preparing breakfast for José and himself. Most mornings he was nearly done with his own plate by the time José drowsily shuffled into the kitchen. Panchito cherished his mornings, but as winter rolled in it became harder and harder to leave the warmth of his bed to go jogging in the cold. 

His alarm went off as usual, but instead of jumping out of bed he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He really didn’t want to go running this morning, but his body was already starting to twitch. Panchito needed an outlet for his energy, and that’s when he suddenly looked towards José’s sleeping form. Of course, that could work.

“José...” Panchito sat up in bed slightly, “Wake up, my love.” He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and shook it slightly.

José predictably grumbled and pushed Panchito’s hand away, but Panchito was anything but a quitter. He leaned down and placed a kiss to José’s cheek, “Come on, wake up. I want to do something fun.” He slid his hand down José’s side and felt the parrot shiver in response.

Slowly, José opened his eyes and practically glared at Panchito, “It better not be as early as I think it is, Paquito.” José voice was heavy with sleep, but he still managed to sound dangerous.

“It is, but-“ Panchito tried to apologize by pressing another kiss to José’s face but was blocked by José’s hand.

“I am going back to sleep.” José warned, moving his hand and turning away from Panchito.

Panchito let out a whine, wrapping his arms around José from behind. “Please José, I‘m feeling pent up. Won’t you please help me.” He nipped at José’s neck, “I know you’re thinking about it too now.”

José can’t help but lean back against Panchito, huffing. “It is hard to not think about it when you’re on me like this.” He turned his head back and smiled softly, too sleepy to care much anymore. “Fine fine, let’s have a little fun then.”

Panchito grinned, “You are too good to me.” Being intimate with José was something Panchito was very familiar with, but there was a different feeling to the times they did it in the early morning. For one thing, José was significantly less bossy as he was usually too drowsy to say much other than “harder”. It was a good change of pace, Panchito thought as he slipped a thumb inside the waistband of José’s pajama pants. He pulled the fabric down slowly and helped José kick it off before returning to his original goal. 

He pushed his hand between José’s thighs in search of familiar territory. José sighed and made minimal effort to spread his legs for Panchito. The rooster felt around in the dark for José’s entrance but the awkward angle was making it hard to find what he was looking for.

“Having trouble?” José teased lazily.

Panchito huffed and pulled his hand back. Before José could throw another jab at him, Panchito grabbed at his shoulders and pushed him onto his back before sliding down the bed and grabbing a hold of his thighs. He pushed them up and positioned his face near José’s groin. José stared down at him, impressed with his initiative. Panchito had started to get worked up, and he leaned forward to lick at José’s entrance. Not expecting the sudden move, José’s hips bucked up. 

“E-Easy there,” José panted and put a hand over one of Panchito’s. 

Panchito was only spurred on by that and moved one of his hands down to push a finger inside José. He slid it in and out a few times before adding another finger. José threw his head back against the pillow at a particularly deep thrust of Panchito’s fingers. With his brain still a bit hazy from sleep, José found himself already nearing an orgasm. He tried to warn Panchito by pushing at his forehead, but his boyfriend didn’t budge. Instead he seemed encouraged by José’s moans and thrusted his fingers even faster as he dragged his tongue along the inside of José’s thighs. Suddenly his boyfriend’s legs clenched and his back lifted of the bed for a moment as he came all over Panchito’s fingers. 

“Panchito..” José groaned, lifting an arm up to cover his eyes. “That was amazing I-“ he gasped slightly as Panchito pushed his fingers a little deeper into José.

“Hmm, stay still.” Panchito grinned, pulling his fingers out at a torturously slow pace. He pulled himself up on the bed and took José’s hands in his own. José stared up at him in a haze. Panchito pressed a kiss to each of his palms, “You look so good like this. Why don’t you go back to sleep and let me take care of you?” 

José felt his cheeks burn. Panchito wasn’t usually one for dirty talk. He glanced down and swallowed at the sight of Panchito’s now visible cock. Before he could say anything his legs were lifted up again and he felt something hard push against him. Panchito lined up his dick before pushing it into José with ease. He groaned loudly, he couldn’t help it. No matter how many times he did this he was always mesmerized by the way José took him. Panchito gripped at his boyfriend’s hips and thrust forward.

“Panchito!” José moaned, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He gripped onto Panchito’s arms as if holding on for dear life. The thrusts were clumsy at first due to Panchito’s overeagerness but he soon found a rhythm that had him seeing stars. He knew he was panting, but he couldn’t stop. Everything felt so good and warm. 

“José!” Panchito practically screamed, leaning his forehead down against José’s. “You feel so good! You take me so good!” 

The bed was starting to shake with the intensity of Panchito’s thrusts and José could do nothing but take it over and over again. He felt Panchito’s dick twitch inside him and knew he couldn’t last for much longer. “Come on Panchito,” José managed to say between groans, “come on, you can do it.”

Panchito whined and gave José a clumsy kiss as he finally came. He thrusts slowed and he breathed heavily against José’s cheek. This was certainly better than a morning jog in the cold, he thought. He barely registered José pressing kisses to his sweaty forehead before he felt him push at him. 

“You’re crushing me, get off.” José laughed.

Panchito frowned, not wanting to pull out just yet, but he had already pushed José’s patience once so he obeyed. He pulled his hips back slowly and watched with a sense of satisfaction as his cum spilled slightly out of José. Before José could shift positions, Panchito held him down with a hand to his hip. He brought his other hand to his entrance and used his thumb to push some of the dripping cum back up into José. 

José whined, “Paco, I’m already sore down there. Be nice.”

“I just want to make sure you’re not wasting any.” Panchito slid his hands back up to José’s hips. “I’m going to turn you over on your stomach now.”

He didn’t wait for a response before flipping José over and grabbing at his tail. He pulled it up and smiled at the sight of José’s throbbing entrance.

“You’re being mean.” José attempted to sound displeased, but Panchito could hear the smirk on his beak. 

“I know, forgive me my dear. I cannot resist when you look so sloppy.” Panchito chuckled, ignoring the way José glared back at him for that comment.

He lined himself up again, always thankful for his quick recovery time. As he pushed into José he couldn’t help but think he might have to make a new addition to his morning routine.


End file.
